Equipment, such as emergency equipment, fuel tanks, pipelines, etc., often includes one or more digital or analog measurement devices (e.g., liquid level indicators, pressure gauges, thermometers, flow meters, etc.) that provide important data about the equipment. It is also often important to ensure that equipment, such as fire extinguishers and other emergency equipment, are in its installed located and access to the equipment is not blocked. When a number of pieces of equipment are distributed across a large area or are located in inaccessible areas, it becomes difficult to effectively monitor the status of the equipment.